The present invention relates to a candle device and, more particularly, to a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick so that the effect of environmental protection can be achieved.
Religious faith is the settling place of human spirit and soul. No matter believing in what religion, it is common to burn candles for worship or sacrificing the gods and ancestors. Moreover, people usually burn delicate candles at home to enhance savor of lives.
Prior art candles can be categorized into two types. The first type of candle is the solid candle bar, which is formed by arranging a cotton wick at the center of a solid wax bar so that the candle can be lighted and burned through the help of the cotton wick. However, candle drops may be easily generated when the candle is burned, resulting in waste of wax material. Also, black smoke generated when burning the cotton wick may result in air pollution. The other type of candle is the liquid candle, which is formed by placing liquid wax in a vessel and arranging a cotton wick in the liquid wax. Although candle drops will not be generated, black smoke generated when burning the cotton wick can not be avoided.
The present invention aims to provide a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick to resolve the above problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick. The present invention has the advantages of no candle drops, wax saving, complete burning, and no black smoke so that the effect of environmental protection can be achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick, which device is applicable to various kinds of candles such as the solid candle bar or the liquid candle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick, which device can reduce the cost and be used repeatedly.
According to the present invention, a candle device for burning a candle without a cotton wick comprises a heater, a lighting wick, and a float bowl. The heater is a hollow tube with a small tube of a smaller diameter shrinking from the lower section thereof. A projective ring is formed near the bottom end of the small tube. The lighting wick is arranged in the small tube of the heater and extends to the upper opening of the tube. The float bowl is fastened at the projective ring of the small tube of the heater and is fixed on the periphery of the small tube via a packing ring.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: